Future
by han young hee
Summary: Keinginan itu muncul setelah membintangi acara Love Family bersama kekasihnya. "Aku ingin punya anak," "Apa maksudmu, sayang? Kau ingin kita membuatnya sekarang juga?" a/n: KYUMIN Fiction. BoysLove. Oneshoot. This fic is dedicated for my beloved eonni. Saengil chukka hamnida


**Title: Future**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: our beloved couple, the best couple, perfect couple and uri saranghaneun couple.**

**Summary: Keinginan itu muncul setelah membintangi acara **_**Love Family**_** bersama kekasihnya. | "Aku ingin punya anak," | "Apa maksudmu, sayang? Kau ingin kita membuatnya sekarang juga?"**

**BOYSLOVE! Don't like must read(?).**

Hello-hello~~ ihihihi ini orderan(?) pertama setelah hiatus cukup lama. This fic is dedicated for our beloved unnie, KAK IRENT! Yeay\(^.^)/

Selamat Ulang Tahun Kak Irent({}) semoga selalu sukses dan wishes the best for you pokoknya. Berkah dunia akhirat~ ehem kak irent harus mengadakan konferensi pers nih buat menjelaskan sesuatu ahahaha XD

_Happy reading,_

Rintik rinai hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Tanah yang haus akan dahaga air dari langit itu pun bersorak menyambut kedatangannya. Proses evaporasi melebur, memberikan kesejukan pada semua makhluk yang mendamba kehadirannya. Rinai itu seakan mewakili seluruh perasaan senang maupun sedih yang menguap dan berkumpul menjadi titik-titik yang keluar dari awan hitam yang menaunginya. Seperti yang dirasakan oleh lelaki manis yang sedang menerawang keluar jendela. Mata sayu nan tenang itu seakan menegaskan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dahinya mengerenyit seolah menimang-nimang sesuatu, dan akhirnya ia menghela nafas yang menguap bersama hujan-hujan yang mulai membasahi sudut-sudut yang tak terlihat.

Perlahan, tangan mungil itu terjulur ke arah kaca dan mulai melukis jalannya air hujan yang jatuh dengan tenang. Udara yang lembab menyebabkan lukisan tangan pada permukaan dinding kaca itu tercetak jelas. Jika semula ia telihat berpikir dan menimang-nimang, namun kali ini senyuman kecil tersungging di sudut bibir mungil _Shape M_ itu.

"Apa benar hanya karena ia mencintaiku? Apa benar hanya alasan itu?" lirih Sungmin tiba-tiba. Tak lupa senyuman tipis itu kini terlihat semakin lebar mengiringi pikirannya sendiri.

Namun seketika, terasa dua tangan besar melingkar di pinggang lelaki manis itu. Kyuhyun... Ternyata pemilik pelukan hangat itu adalah dirinya. Sungmin tersenyum setelah mengetahui pemilik tangkupan tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggang rampingnya.

"Sedang apa?" suara _bass_ itu terdengar sangat teduh di belakang telinga Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil terus melukis jalannya air hujan pada kaca jendela.

"Aku sedang memikirkanmu," jawabnya kemudian dengan suara lirih, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Memikirkanku?" Kyuhyun mengulangi, dan Sungmin mengangguk tenang. Kyuhyun sedikit menggeser tubuh Sungmin, sehingga ia bisa melihat _orbs_ hitam indah itu. Mata mereka bertemu. Pandangan penuh cinta itu menyatu dan menyalurkan desir aneh dalam hati keduanya. Seandainya ada kata yang dapat melukiskan perasaan mereka, sudah pasti tidak akan lebih indah dari apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengusap pipi Sungmin yang sedikit merona.

"Pikiran seperti apa?"

Sungmin menatap dalam mata kecoklatan Kyuhyun. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat iris mata Kyuhyun, Sungmin dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan luar biasa yang belum pernah ia temukan sebelumnya. Gila memang. Pada usianya kini, tidak seharusnya ia seperti remaja yang sedang di mabuk cinta. Konyol. Namun itulah kenyataannya. Kenyataan yang mereka dapati saat ini.

"Aku sedang berpikir bahwa..." Sungmin menghela. "…bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku" ia melanjutkan, kemudian terkikik.

"Hei... Pikiran macam apa itu?" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi berisi milik Sungmin dan membuat keduanya tertawa bersama.

Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin sayang, dan saling memeluk menikmati rinai hujan yang masih menemani kebersamaan mereka. Teringat kembali ketika awal mereka bertemu…

Saat itu tahun 2006, tepat ketika Kyuhyun masuk menjadi anggota salah satu _boyband_ paling bersinar hingga saat ini –Super Junior. Sungmin memang sangat ramah, namun ia juga termasuk orang yang sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan sesuatu yang baru. Namun jangan panggil Kyuhyun jika ia tidak bisa mendekati dan masuk ke dalam sisi lain dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Lambat laun, Sungmin semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Tanpa mereka sadari, hubungan itu berubah ke tahap saling membutuhkan. Hubungan mereka semakin erat dari tahun ke tahun. Hubungan yang membuat iri sebagian besar anggota Super Junior, dan mereka juga harus mengakuinya, bahwa lama-kelamaan hubungan ini memiliki ke-intim-an yang 'berbeda'. Dan pada akhirnya, perasaan lah yang membawa mereka bersama sampai saat ini.

Cinta… Bukankah, sangat indah? Perasaan yang sejatinya dimiliki untuk dapat saling berbagi, tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi atau bahkan memendamnya satu sama lain. Dunia memang belum tahu pasti, namun biarkan mereka merajutnya bersama sampai dunia tahu dan menerima hubungan 'berbeda' ini. Pasti akan ada pertentangan dan persetujuan. Namun, bukankah mereka yang menjalaninya?

Hujan terasa semakin deras. Tidak hanya bulir-bulir yang mulai jatuh ke tanah yang semula tandus, tetapi juga percikan-percikan kasar mulai terbentuk seiring hujan yang semakin cepat meghantam lapisan yang tidak dapat menyerapnya langsung ke dalam tanah.

Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak akan ada yang melihat, karena mereka sedang berada di kamar _dorm_. Kamar yang menjadi saksi berbagai kejadian sejak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menempatinya bersama.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin lembut.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun berdehem sebagai tanggapan dari panggilan lembut yang selalu disukainya.

"Aku ingin punya anak," ujar Sungmin kemudian sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, sehingga ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun secara jelas. Sudah ia duga, kekasihnya itu menampakkan ekspresi yang menyeramkan –menurutnya. Karena mata kecoklatan itu kini seakan ingin keluar dari kelopaknya setelah mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Sekali lagi, Sungmin terkikik dibuatnya.

"Apa maksudmu, sayang? Kau ingin kita membuatnya sekarang juga?" keterkejutan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seringaian khas miliknya, dan menyisakan Sungmin yang langsung memasang wajah masam namun tetap terlihat sangat manis.

Sungmin mencubit hidung bangir Kyuhyun. "Pervert, Cho!" Sungmin menghela sejenak, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku jelas seorang laki-laki, dan aku tidak memiliki tempat untuk mengandung. Aku ingin mengadopsinya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Wajah tampan yang semula di hiasi senyuman nakal, kini berubah sedikit lebih serius. "Apa semua ini karena acara _Love Family_, Min?" hipotesis Kyuhyun pun langsung disambut dengan anggukan semangat penuh senyum oleh Sungmin.

Ya, mereka memang baru saja selesai membintangi acara _Love Family_. Acara tersebut menggambarkan tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merawat anak-anak panti asuhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Beberapa dari mereka adalah anak berkebutuhan khusus, namun itu semua semakin menambah rasa sayang dalam benak keduanya. Di acara tersebut, Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia ingin segera menikah dan memiliki anak. Sontak setelah tayangan itu disiarkan di televisi lokal Korea dan beredar luar di dunia maya, banyak berbagai tanggapan muncul terutama dari penggemar fanatik Super Junior –ELF.

"Kau ingat ketika kita merawat mereka, Kyu? Bagaimana wajah polos itu menangis dan tertawa, aku sangat menyukainya," Sungmin membayangkan kembali apa yang telah mereka lakukan bersama di acara _Love Family_. Mereka, terlebih Sungmin, sangat menikmati waktu mencuci selimut, memandikan, membuat _ddokbokki_, dan bermain bersama anak-anak itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia Sungmin.

"Bagaimana jika dua? Atau tiga?" Sungmin mulai menimang-nimang. "Atau sebaiknya kita mengadopsi anak sebanyak-banyaknya?" lanjutnya.

"Kemarilah," Kyuhyun membimbing tangan mungil Sungmin untuk mengikutinya duduk diatas ranjang. Pembicaraan ini sudah mulai serius, dan terlihat bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk mereka membicarakannya. Pada awalnya, hal-hal seperti ini adalah topik yang sangat dihindari Sungmin. Karena banyak hal yang ia pertimbangkan. Karirnya, karir Kyuhyun, Super Junior, bahkan tanggapan orang tentang hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun sudah sering kali mengatakan pada Sungmin untuk tidak menghiraukannya, dan hanya memikirkan mereka. Ya, hanya memikirkan mereka saja. Egois? Bukankah terkadang diperlukan suatu keegoisan untuk mempertahankan suatu hubungan yang 'berbeda'?

Namun Sungmin bukanlah Kyuhyun. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengabaikan lingkungannya begitu saja. Dan Kyuhyun pun sangat mengerti akan tabiat kekasihnya itu. Dengan semua alasan itu, tidak heran Kyuhyun selalu pasang badan untuk menutup telinga Sungmin dari komentar miring tentang mereka. Terlebih komentar miring tentang Sungmin. Kyuhyun membencinya. Ya, amat membencinya.

Namun saat ini, sepertinya Sungmin sedang ingin egois dan hanya memikirkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun saja. Acara tersebut sedikit menggugahnya. Sungmin mulai menyadari bahwa kebahagiaan memang tidak datang dengan sendirinya, tetapi harus diraih. Bagaimanapun, ia dan Kyuhyun bukanlah anak kemarin sore yang berhubungan tidak lebih dari satu atau dua bulan. Mereka lelaki dewasa, dan mereka serius akan hubungan ini. Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menetapkan dan memantapkan hati.

Lalu saat ini, Kyuhyun yang terkesan jahil dan seenaknya, sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang ada hanyalah Kyuhyun yang dewasa dan mencoba mengerti Sungmin.

Mata indah itu bertemu. Walau tak tahu pasti apa yang sedang mengisi benak mereka, namun yang jelas hanya satu kalimat yang dapat menggambarkannya yaitu, _'kelanjutan masa depan hubungan mereka.'_

"Menikahlah denganku," ucap Kyuhyun _final_, sambil menggenggam tangan halus itu. Mata _foxy_ itu bergerak-gerak kecil, menandakan bahwa saat ini ia sedang di landa kebingungan yang memenuhi hampir seluruh otaknya.

"Kita menikah dan adopsi banyak anak. Kita bangun keluarga kecil kita, seperti keinginanmu, hm?" Kyuhyun menegaskan ucapannya sekali lagi, dan membuat Sungmin gusar.

'_Apa harus secepat itu?'_ pikir Sungmin kembali. Namun, bukankah ia yang semula membuka pembicaraan tentang anak?

"Bagaimana dengan…" ucapan Sungmin terpotong seiring bibir tebal itu menyesap lembut bibir _Shape M_ miliknya. Hanya kecupan lembut, namun Sungmin telah mengerti maksudnya. Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk tidak memikirkan apapun. Iya atau tidak, hanya itu jawaban yang Kyuhyun tunggu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu ia kembali menatap mata tegas yang telah membuatnya jatuh itu. Dengan anggukan pasti, Sungmin pun menerimanya. Sontak jawaban itu membuat Kyuhyun segera membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Di ciumnya pucuk kepala itu dan Kyuhyun pun berbisik lirih sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun, "Kita selesaikan kewajiban kita di Super Junior, lalu menikah, dan memiliki anak yang banyak. Karena, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Super Junior begitu saja, Kyu. Kau mengerti, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggumu, _hyung_."

Sungmin terlihat lebih bahagia dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. _Maknae_ ini sungguh telah tumbuh dewasa, dan secara tidak sadar membuat Sungmin semakin mencintainya.

Pagi mulai menjelang. Bias sinar matahari pun mulai menyusup dari balik jendela menuju sudut-sudut ruang yang gelap. Tak pelak, sinar itu mengenai mata _obsidian_ lelaki tampan yang kemudian menggeliat tidak nyaman diatas ranjangnya –terusik. Dengan masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia pun meraih jam mungil yang diletakkan di atas nakas kecil di samping ranjang tidurnya.

"Sungmin _hyung_?" lelaki ini –Kyuhyun– mencoba memanggil kekasihnya setelah ia melihat ranjang di sampingnya kosong.

Setelah kesadarannya pulih, Kyuhyun pun melangkah mencari Sungmin. Memang bukan pemandangan asing jika Sungmin selalu bangun lebih awal dari Kyuhyun. Dan sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaan Kyuhyun untuk mencari sosok kekasihnya itu ketika ia membuka mata dari tidurnya.

Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamarnya mencari Sungmin. Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Benar, ternyata Sungmin sedang membantu Ryeowook dan _ahjumma_ pengurus _dorm_ memasak di dapur.

"Pagi," Kyuhyun menyapa sambil mengambil air dari kulkas.

"Pagi, Kyu," Sungmin membalas lembut, begitupun dengan Ryeowook.

Namun tiba-tiba, Sungmin berlari menuju wastafel dan kemudian memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Sontak Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun menghampirinya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Sesekali Kyuhyun memijit tengkuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengambilkan air untuk Sungmin.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, kurasa. Hanya sedikit pusing dan mual," Sungmin menekan pelipisnya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Mau kuantar kerumah sakit, _hyung_?" Ryeowook menawarkan namun Sungmin segera menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ryeowook-ah," Sungmin meyakinkan.

Terdengar sepasang langkah menuju dapur. Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun bergabung untuk memastikan kondisi Sungmin. Kedua sejoli itu pun melemparkan pandangan menyeledik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun pun bertanya dengan eskpresi 'kurang-ajar' miliknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak melakukan hal aneh pada Sungmin _hyung_ 'kan?" ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun hanya mendelik heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudah jelas bukan?" Donghae menimpali.

"Jelas apanya?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tanda ia semakin bingung dengan pembicaraan _duo eunhae_ ini.

Eunhyuk tersenyum misterius ke arah Donghae. "Ini sudah jelas. Sungmin _hyung_, ha-mil!" ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

"YA!" murka Sungmin mendengar prediksi aneh dari kedua _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Namun duo ikan itu segera kabur sambil tertawa girang menghindari amukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun _shock_ dengan hipotesis Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Benarkah?

Sungmin yang menyadari perubahan air muka Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun segera menyadarkan mereka dengan teriakan kesalnya.

"Haruskah kita memeriksanya, Min?" Kyuhyun masih penasaran dan membuat Sungmin semakin murka.

Akhirnya, terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara penghuni _dorm_ lantai 11 ditambah dengan Donghae.

"Sungmin hyung, hati-hati dengan kandunganmu," teriak Donghae.

"Jangan sampai keponakanku keguguran hahaha," Eunhyuk pun menimpali.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu pun semakin brutal dan menjadi-jadi mengejar mereka semua.

"Sungmin hamil?" gumam Yesung yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Masa depan yang indah. Semua orang menginginkannya, bukan? Tidak terkecuali dua insan yang saling mencinta seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Egois jika kita melihat hanya dari sisi kemanusiaan, norma, dan nilai di masyarakat. Bukankah cinta berhubungan dengan hati? Maka, lihatlah melalui hati untuk dapat mengerti, memaknai, dan memahami hubungan mereka secara bijaksana.

END


End file.
